Sacrifice
by Kumira
Summary: Œil pour œil, vie pour vie. Elle n'a pas hésité une seconde à échanger sa vie contre la sienne. Elle aurait tout fait pour le sauver.


**Notes ****: Cette histoire m'est venue d'un seul coup et même si elle est triste il fallait absolument que je l'écrive ! J'ai nommé cette histoire « sacrifice » en rapport avec le sort d'Ange de Colette qui (pour ceux qui ne le savent pas) permet de soigner tous les alliés pendant un combat tout en attaquant les ennemis. Cependant, cela entraîne le sacrifice de Colette. **

**J'espère que mon histoire ne va pas trop vous déprimer … Bonne lecture ! **

**Sacrifice**

« Je suis … vivant ? »

Lloyd ne ressentait plus la douleur de tout à l'heure. Il était pourtant couvert de sang – son propre sang – et pourtant il n'avait plus mal …

Regardant autour de lui avec un regard d'halluciné, il l'a vue, allongée par terre, comme lui il y a quelques minutes.

Il a écarquillé les yeux.

Elle ne bougeait pas. Sa peau était étrangement pâle, lui donnant un air de fantôme. Du sang tombait par gouttes de sa bouche entrouverte sur le sol. Ses yeux étaient légèrement ouverts et n'avaient plus aucune lueur de vie.

Le jeune homme voulu ouvrir la bouche et appeler son nom mais aucun son ne sortait. Il se mit à trembler de plus en plus fort. Au fur et à mesure, des larmes se construisaient dans ses yeux.

Il écrasa brusquement sa tête dans ses mains et hurla à s'en déchirer la voix.

Elle était morte.

* * *

Lloyd et Colette marchaient tranquillement dans la forêt, main dans la main, tout en discutant joyeusement. C'était une belle journée que rien ne prédestinait à une catastrophe imminente.

« Attention Colette ! » Cria soudainement Lloyd.

Bousculant Colette qui tomba violemment sur le sol, il sorti précipitamment ses épées et commença à attaquer le monstre qui venait d'essayer de tuer la jeune fille.

C'était un grand dragon marron dont la queue était recouverte de pics noirs.

Colette se ressaisit rapidement et lança ses chakrams sur le monstre qui fut finalement battu par un énième coup de son compagnon.

Celui-ci soupira après avoir bien vérifié que le monstre était mort.

« Ouf, c'est pas passé loin … Il ne vaut mieux pas rester ici ! Viens Colette ! »

Au moment où l'épéiste se dirigeait vers son amie, il se rendit compte que la créature qu'ils avaient vaincu faisait du bruit … au niveau de sa queue.

Des vingtaines de pics se détachèrent de sa queue et s'élancèrent dans les airs. Lloyd protégea Colette en utilisant son propre corps comme bouclier. De nombreux pics l'avaient gravement touché. Il tomba au sol, couvert de sang.

« Lloyd ! Lloyd ! »

Colette paniqua à la vue de son meilleur ami recouvert de sang. Si elle ne faisait rien, il allait mourir.

Cependant, l'Élue ne possédait pas de sorts de soin comme Raine ou Régal. Elle devait vite trouver une solution !

…

Il y en avait une.

Une solution très risquée.

Mais c'était le seul moyen de le sauver …

Colette prit une grande respiration.

Elle déploya ses ailes et commença à réciter l'incantation qui allait sauver Lloyd.

« Ton pouvoir s'écoule purement, sans jamais vaciller. Accepte mon âme dans ton étreinte … Sacrifice ! »

Les blessures de Lloyd commencèrent à se refermer et les pics noirs se détachaient de son corps. Colette sourit avant de sentir du sang couler de sa bouche et de ressentir une horrible douleur provenant de son cristal Cruxis.

Le cristal brillait d'une lueur rouge écarlate et du sang semblait sortir du dessous du cristal jusque sur sa robe blanche.

La jeune fille s'effondra à côté du garçon, des larmes inondant ses joues.

« Merci pour tout Lloyd. Bonne chance pour la suite ... »

* * *

Lloyd pleura, gardant précieusement dans ses bras le cadavre de la jeune fille qu'il avait tant aimé. Colette était morte, elle ne reviendrait jamais. Il ne la reverrait plus jamais lui sourire. Jamais.

Alors il continua à hurler et à pleurer la mort de cette personne si précieuse.

Plus tard, un peu à l'écart du village d'Isélia, on pourra voir une tombe, décorée de fleurs magnifiques, sur laquelle il sera écrit :

« A notre regrettée Colette Brunel, dernière Élue de la Régénération. »

Cependant, en regardant attentivement vous pourrez distinguer, écrit à la main mais avec précaution :

« A ma meilleure amie, ma bien-aimée, Colette Brunel, première et dernière Élue de mon cœur. »

Cette tombe sera souvent visitée et jamais oubliée. Certains n'auront jamais connu la défunte, d'autres l'auront déjà rencontrée, certains seront des amis, mais une chose est sure : ils la pleureront tous au moins une fois.

Chaque jour, un jeune homme se rendra sur cette magnifique tombe, il s'agenouillera devant elle en se remémorant les jours passés en compagnie de sa bien-aimée. Il se souviendra toujours de ces mots, qu'elle répétait souvent :

_« Je le sais. Dans la vie, il y a beaucoup de choses tristes. Mais malgré tout … J'aime ce monde. »_

Il se rendra compte, tout les jours, avec le même étonnement, qu'il avait eu tort. Il la verra toujours sourire … car il ne l'oubliera jamais.

.

**Lloyd Irving n'oubliera jamais le doux sourire de Colette Brunel.**

.


End file.
